


for him.

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic based on for him. by Troye Sivan. (400 words)</p>
            </blockquote>





	for him.

And whatever I lack, you make up, we make a really good team  
Dan absolutely loved how he and Phil just fit together perfectly. They were very different people, but their personalities just complemented each other perfectly.

Though not everyone sees, we got this crazy chemistry, between us  
Phil loved Dan more than anything. He loved how perfect Dan was. He loved just how perfect the two of them are.

Making new clichés  
Dan loved how odd Phil was. You might not think of some of the weird little things Phil did as romantic or even significant at all, but he loved it.

You don't have to say I love you to say I love you  
Phil loved Dan's eyes. He loved how his soft brown eyes could say so much without him speaking at all.

Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons  
Dan thought Phil was the most beautiful thing in the universe. He was better than the sky and the stars and even the moon by far.

We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue  
Phil just loved how they worked. The two of them just worked perfectly, and that meant the world to him.

Sickeningly sweet like honey  
Dan, being the ridiculous romantic that he is, loved how adorable he and Phil are together.

Don't need money, all I need is you  
Dan means everything to Phil. As long as he has Dan, he'll never need anything more.

And we take jokes way too far  
Dan loved Phil's ability to make anything not quite so serious. It made his life better.

'Cause sometimes living's too hard  
Phil was always so sad when Dan was sad. He hates to see him unhappy, but doesn't mind doing whatever he can to make Dan smile again.

We're like two halves of one heart  
Dan loves their relationship. He loves how it flows so perfectly and they just work perfectly.

We're not a commercial for anyone else  
Phil loved that their love was just theirs. Nobody else's.

We make little homes out of three star hotels  
Dan was at home whenever he was around Phil.

And I know what you're feeling  
Phil could see in Dan's smile how much he loved him

'Cause I feel it as well  
Dan loved Phil more than anything.

All I need is you  
Because Phil adores Dan to the moon and back, and Dan feels the same way.


End file.
